1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a ball valve and, more specifically, to a ball valve for an air conditioner/refrigerator having a ball valve member disposed within a unitary tube.
2. Background Information
Ball valves have a housing that defines a passage and a ball valve member disposed therein. The ball valve member is a sphere having a central passage. The ball rotates between a first, closed position, wherein the ball valve member central passage is not aligned with, nor in fluid communication with, the housing passage and a second position, wherein the ball valve member central passage is aligned with, and in fluid communication with, the housing passage. A handle, typically referred to as a “stem,” has a first, inlet end coupled to the ball valve member and a second, outlet end that extends outside the housing. Rotation of the ball valve member is effected by rotating the stem.
A ball valve housing for an air conditioner/refrigerator typically includes a copper inlet tube, a brass fitting, and a copper outlet tube. The brass fitting is structured to support and sealingly engage the ball valve member and the stem. The brass fitting has two halves which are disposed about the ball valve member then joined and welded together. The brass fitting also has an inlet port and an outlet port. The copper inlet tube is brazed to the inlet port. The copper outlet tube is brazed to the outlet port. The distal ends of the copper inlet tube and the copper outlet tube are structured to be coupled to the fluid system for an air conditioner/refrigerator.
This configuration has several disadvantages. For example, the assembly of a welded ball valve is expensive and time consuming requiring technicians proficient in welding. However, even with skilled technicians, the weld/braze locations are subject to leakage. Further, the present design, with the brass fitting being the major component, is more expensive than a design wherein a less expensive metal is the major component.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ball valve having a unitary body that is free from welds.
There is a further need for a ball valve that may be manufactured in a cost effective manner.